


Give some credit

by jeanette9a



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, How Do I Tag, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a
Summary: So, have you ever wonder what happened when Voldemort wasn’t chasing Harry?Well, this Au has him as a salty superstar that the light has no idea about.





	Give some credit

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun crack story I came to think of. I don’t own the song or Harry Potter. Song: Credit. Artist: Meghan Trainor (with edits just to fit the story better).  
> So, have you ever wonder what happened when Voldemort wasn’t chasing Harry?  
> Well, this Au has him as a salty superstar that the light has no idea about.

Voldemort couldn't help but be annoyed at the latest buzz about Harry and Ginny dating. So, he decided to sing his feelings to his followers after all he deserves the credit. Giving out unforgivables in this situation won’t help a thing. So, he called all his followers for an impromptu meeting.  
They all showed up to a dark room with only a light focusing on the stage. They all knew the drill by now so they all silently sat down and waited for Voldemort’s new sure to be hit. Over half of them won’t admit this was 75% of the reason they joined him. after all, He didn’t perform for the light and none of them wanted to miss it. Voldemort steps on stage and started to sing;  
“Lately I'm feeling stupid and crazy  
'Cause I saw him with his new baby  
And he treats her like she's the one”  
They evidently knew what sparked this song. The ones with kids have already spread the news like wildfire. The news of Potter and the Weasely girl dating was after all, all over the wizarding world now. And Voldemort was not gonna let that overshadow him.  
“It's not that I want him, ack, ain't trying to be mean  
But I made them get him brand new clothes and burned the jeans  
She'll never know that I made him better for her”  
Anyone who had seen Potter’s muggle wardrobe had to agree he looked horrible.   
“So, give some credit  
Where it's due, give props to you know who  
I gave him swagger, I made him cool  
He used to be a fool”  
After all, if it hadn’t been for Voldemort, Harry wouldn't have been as famous as he is now.  
“So, give some credit  
Where it's due, give props to you know who  
You know who  
Give credit where it's due, hey, ooh”  
Voldemort really enjoyed the cheering of the death eaters at his new song, he just knew it would be a hit.

“He holds her hand, thinks he is smooth he  
Never ever stares at her boobies  
I bet she thinks he's the one (she does, she does)”  
Voldemort had seen it a hundred times when people were in love like that.   
“She should be thanking me and sending me some flowers  
I taught him everything, now he can last for hours  
She'll never know that I made him better for her”  
Hadn’t he showed up many times just to see that the Potter boy kept on his toes. After all, if he were to keep his image of doing things nonothers could do. Also, sending in his ages to help out like Snape, Quirrell, Barty, need he go on?  
“So, give some credit  
Where it's due, give props to you know who  
I gave him swag, I made him cool,  
He used to be a fool”  
So He deserved some credit for what he has done. He was a very busy man you know.  
“So, give some credit  
Where it's due, give props to you know who  
You know who (it's me, me, me)  
Give credit where it's due”  
He could have equally chosen the Longbottom boy you know. But no he decided Harry need it more. Just one look at The Potter spouse’s family made it clear that the boy needed an intervention.   
“Yo, he used to be whack  
But I made him all that  
What should've you think of my last name  
I guess my Trainin' where is at  
I had him brushed his teeth, even flossin'  
Got him looking like Ryan Gosling  
I guess that makes me pretty awesome  
But I wasn't into the low, so I toss him”  
After all, Harry was too young for him to keep. But tossing him into the media making him an instant star would sure help him out.  
“So, give some credit  
Where it's due, give props to you know who  
I gave him swagger, I made him cool  
He used to be a fool ('cause he used to be a fool)”  
And he even had to drop in later to make sure the boy wouldn't go back to his early ways.  
“So, give some credit  
Where it's due, give props to you know who  
You know who  
Give credit where it's due”  
He deserved all the praise for his fabulous work.   
“Give me that credit, baby baby  
Give me that credit, baby baby  
Give me that credit, baby baby  
'Cause you know who,  
Credit where it's due, hey  
You'll never know, you'll never know  
He wasn't like this before  
You'll never know, you'll never know  
Unless you're hearing this song”  
It’s a sad thing but after Dumbledore had banned him from performing in school he had a grudge, it’s not like the man had an ear for good music. Have you heard the cacophony at the beginning of the school year?  
Just awful in his opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets a warm reception I might do some more if I get inspired.


End file.
